A computer network is a collection of interconnected computing devices that exchange data and share resources. In a packet-based network, such as the Internet, computing devices communicate data by dividing the data into small blocks called packets, which are individually routed across the network from a source device to a destination device. The destination device extracts the data from the packets and assembles the data into its original form.
Certain devices within the network, referred to as routers, use routing protocols to exchange and accumulate topology information that describes the network. This allows a router to construct its own routing topology map of the network. Upon receiving an incoming data packet, the router examines keying information within the packet and forwards the packet in accordance with the accumulated topology information.
Many routing protocols fall within a protocol class referred to as Interior Gateway Protocol (IGP) in which flooding-based distribution mechanisms are used to announce topology information to routers within the network. These routing protocols typically rely on routing algorithms that require each of the routers to have synchronized routing topology information for a given domain, referred to as the IGP area or domain. The contents of a Link State Database (LSDB) or a Traffic Engineering Database (TED) maintained in accordance with a link state routing protocol have the scope of an IGP domain. IGP routing protocols typically require that all routers in the IGP routing domain store within an internal LSDB or TED all of the routing information that has been distributed according to the IGP protocol. In operation, each router typically maintains an internal link state database and scans the entire database at a defined interval to generate and output link state messages to synchronize the database to neighboring routers within the routing domain. In this way, link state is propagated across the entire routing domain and stored in full at each router within the domain.
Packet-based networks increasingly utilize label switching protocols for traffic engineering and other purposes. Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) is a mechanism used to engineer traffic patterns within Internet Protocol (IP) networks according to the routing information maintained by the routers in the networks. By utilizing MPLS protocols, such as the Resource Reservation Protocol with Traffic Engineering (RSVP-TE), label switching routers can forward traffic along a particular path through a network to a destination device, i.e., a Label Switched Path (LSP), using labels prepended to the traffic. An LSP defines a distinct path through the network to carry MPLS packets from the source device to a destination device. Using a MPLS protocol, each router along an LSP allocates a label in association with the destination and propagates the label to the closest upstream router along the path. Routers along the path add (push), remove (pop) or swap the labels and perform other MPLS operations to forward the MPLS packets along the established path.
Routers may further employ segment routing techniques, such as by using a Source Packet Routing in Networking (SPRING) protocol, that provide segment routing within an IGP domain to advertise single or multi-hop LSPs. SPRING includes multiple different label types including “adjacency” labels and “node” labels. To forward a packet through the network, the routers may push, pop, or swap one or more labels in a label stack, e.g., a segment list, that is applied to the packet as it is forwarded through the network.
Routers that support segment routing techniques may also support constraint-based path computation in which path computations is performed based on various constraints, such as to configure a path on a particular plane of a network deployed with multiple planes. One example of path computation is so called “flexible-algorithm techniques” in which the router performs path computation based on a calculation-type, metric-type, and a set of constraints. For example, calculation-type may include Shortest Path First or other calculation of a path. The metric-type may include the type of metric used to compute the best paths along the constrained topology. The set of constraints may restrict paths to links with specific affinities or avoid links with specific affinities. Routers that implement flexible algorithm techniques may steer traffic along the constraint-based segment routing paths.